This invention relates to microprocessor systems and more specifically to electronic calculators having the capability of solving higher order or complex mathematic problems. It should become evident, moreover, that my invention has utility in other applications making use of microprocessor technology, such as video games, to increase the level of sophistication of the functions performed by the microprocessor.
Electronic calculators have evolved from comparatively simple machines which add, subtract, multiply and divide the data entered into the calculator to machines which can perform sophisticated financial and mathematical operations such as, for example, changing polar coordinates to rectangular coordinates or solving compound or annuity interest problems. The calculator systems developed to date have had a single or multiple read-only-memory (ROM's) in which groups of instruction words are stored as microcode. The different groups of instruction words stored in the ROM cause the calculator's arithmetic unit, memory and display to cooperate to perform desired mathematical operations when instruction words are read out of the ROM. The ROM is addressed or controlled by a keyboard or other input means associated with the electronic calculator or microprocessor system. Thus, the depression of a key causes a selected group of instruction words to be read out of the ROM and these instruction words are provided to circuits controlling the inputting of data, the storage of data and the manipulation of data to perform the operation or function invoked by the key depressed. Thus, the instruction words generated by the ROM cause data to be entered, stored, and manipulated using, for instance, an arithmetic unit to perform such functions as adding, subtracting, multiplying dividing or performing higher order or complex mathematical operations on the data.
Each instruction word typically has a length of eight to sixteen binary bits, although microprocessors having longer or shorter instruction words are well within the state of the art. The performance of even a relatively simple operation, such as adding two floating point numbers, requires a group of many instruction words. For instance, the addition of two floating point numbers may require as many as 75 instruction words having thirteen bits each, thus absorbing 975 bits of ROM area to be able of performing such a simple operation. Similarly, the subtraction operation has a comparable set of instruction words and so on for other operations and functions. Of course, portions of such sets may be shared for certain operations.
Modern electronic calculators now perform sophisticated arithmetic and financial computations such as, for example, squaring, taking square roots, converting from polar to rectangular coordinates, computing logorithms and trigometric relationships, compounding interest, and other such computations. These computations have typically been implemented into the electronic calculator by increasing the size of the ROM to accomodate the larger number of instruction words associated with these higher order computations. While the size of commercially available ROM's has increased during the past several years, the library of computational programs desired to be implemented in an electronic calculator has grown at even a faster rate. For example, it is desirable to have an electronic calculator capable of performing an entire library of computations related to electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, surveying, or the like. However, an electronic engineering library of computations could comprise, for instance, 45 computational programs or more, each of which require as many as 600 instruction words implemented in a read-only-memory. Thus an entire computational library would include for example, on the order of 27,000 instruction words of thirteen bits each which would require many conventional chips to implement the electrical engineering library in a conventional calculator. Of course, using a large number of chips can significantly increase the cost of an electronic calculator as well as making the packaging for hand-held use more difficult and unduly increasing power consumption.
In the prior art it is also known that an electronic calculator may be provided with the ability to perform higher order calculators by making the calculator programmable and storing the program in a Random Access Memory (RAM) or on a magnetic tape or card. But, in this case, the program is not permanently stored in the calculator, but must be read into the calculator's memories at least each separate time the calculator is energized; thus, such a program is not directly accessible from the calculator's keyboard.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention to improve electronic calculators and microprocessors.
It is another object of this invention to increase the number of computational programs stored in an electronic calculator without correspondingly increasing the size of the ROM(s) implemented in the electronic calculator.
It is a further object of this invention to make such computational programs directly accessible from the calculator's keyboard.
It is another object of this invention to store a large number of computational programs in the hand-held electronic calculator using a small number of chips.
It is yet another object of this invention to selectively equip an electronic calculator or microprocessor with different libraries of higher order function, which functions may be accessed from the calculator's keyboard and/or from a program stored in a programmable calculator.
It is still another object of this invention that the particular library with which a calculator is equipped may be changed by the end user thereof.
The aforementioned objects are satisfied as is now described. Generally, and in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, an electronic calculator is equipped with first and second ROM's. The first ROM stores a plurality of groups of instruction words, each group effective for controlling an arithmetic unit to perform basic arithmetic operations such as adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing, taking square roots, forming logarithmic and trigonometric operations and so forth in response to the operation of the first set of keys on a calculator keyboard. Each of these groups of these instruction words contains on the order of 75 to 200 instruction words. Thus, the first ROM is used as a main ROM as in a conventional calculator microprocessor. The second ROM stores a plurality of sets of program codes. Each set of program codes are capable of performing a higher order mathematical program and are read out of the second ROM in response to operation of a second set of keys on the calculator keyboard. Each program code (which comprises eight binary bits in the embodiment disclosed) is effective for addressing a group of instruction words stored in the first ROM in much the same manner as depression of a key in the first set of keys. Thus, a set of program codes may mimic the depression of a plurality of keys in the first set of keys. Therefore, each higher order mathematical program is preferably a series of the basic arithmetic operations stored in the first ROM combined with operations for entry of data and/or constants. The second ROM reads out program codes which serve to address the groups of instruction words stored in the first ROM. By using the second ROM to store such higher order calculational programs, a second set of keys can be used to input commands triggering a long chain of basic arithmetic operations, including data entry operations, without the chance of human error and at a much greater speed than a human operator. Thus, the second ROM, in the preferred embodiment, stores sets of program codes, each program code effective for addressing the first ROM in much the same manner as a single depression of a key in the first set of keys; therefore, a set of such program codes may be advantageously utilized for a large number of higher order calculational programs in an electronic calculator. Since the second ROM must only store on the order of eight bits, or so, to select or address an entire group of instruction words, it should be evident to one trained in the art by utilizing the second ROM herein disclosed that great economies can be effected in total ROM area, when compared with prior art techniques. While I have referred to first and second sets of keys on the calculator keyboard, it is well known that a single physical key may be used to perform several functions and therefore the keys referred to in the first and second sets may be physically the same keys.
In a further aspect, the second ROM is preferably provided by a chip or chips which may be temporarily plugged into the calculator or mocroprocessor system by the end user thereof. Preferably, the calculator or microprocessor system is operated with one or more such second ROM chips, which chips are selected from a group of chips for operation in the calculator or microprocessor system by the end user thereof, according to the end user's particular needs at any given time. In the embodiment disclosed, a major portion of the second ROM is provided by a plugged-in chip and minor portion is provided by a permanently wired-in chip. Thus, in the embodiment disclosed, the end user may select which higher order functions are performable according to which particular second ROM chip is plugged into the calculator while a few high order functions stored in the permanently wired chip is inherently a part of the calculator system disclosed. The second ROM is disposed in a module for ease of handling by the end user of the calculator or microprocessor.
While a calculator system is disclosed herein in detail, it should be evident to those skilled in the art that my invention may also be used in applications other than calculators where a microprocessor with high order capability may be advantageously utilized.